


One Last Memory

by AprilFool



Category: Doctor Who, Eleventh Doctor - Fandom
Genre: Alien Sex, F/M, Far Away, First Time, Fluff, Leaving, Love, Planet, Pregnancy, Romance, Sad, Sex, dream - Freeform, dreamy, fairy tale, galaxy, kiss, romantic, time lord sex, unexperienced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilFool/pseuds/AprilFool
Summary: Tonight my Doctor will leave me. I need to make a last memory.





	One Last Memory

**Author's Note:**

> My female character is nameless, so feel free to insert yourself in this story :)

Everything ends today. I know it, but I do not believe in it.  
This place is too beautiful, too peaceful. So far away from my galaxy.  
It is the most wonderful spring day I have ever seen. Golden sun drips through a canopy of lush leaves above us, moistens our cool skin. The trees and the grass sweep in a breeze that smells of hope and earth. My heart is full of love and life.  
This does not feel like an ending, a funeral.  
We lay on a blanket, holding hands. We do not speak. We do not think. We just breathe and feel. I do not know if my eyes are open or closed. It does not matter. I am with him, for the last time in forever. And neither he nor I know how long my forever will linger.  
I move closer to him, rest my head on his shoulder.  
“Don’t go”, I whisper.  
We watch the dream around us. Pink flowers turn blue, humming bumble bees turn into tinkling fairies and lightning bugs. Evening relieves afternoon. The breath of the nature caresses my face.  
We have not talked for hours, just kept listening to what this world, this day has to tell us.  
With the vanishing sun my heart grows heavy and dark. Tears form inside me, but I am not ready to let them go.  
My Doctor shifts beside me. I turn to him and he cups my face with his hands. His eyes are the universe and everything beyond.  
I clench his arms.  
“Don’t go”, I beg. My voice breaks and pearls leave my eyes. With his thumb he brushes them away.  
I shiver. It is getting cold. My skin, my heart.  
My Doctor embraces me, wraps his arms around me. I cannot suppress a sob. A cry follows.  
He presses his face into my hair. I feel that he absorbs my scent. My hair turns wet. His two hearts break and the pain must be unbearable for him.  
“Don’t cry, please”, I sob. I raise my head and look into his eyes filled with tears. The agony is too much to bear any longer. I press my lips on his. He is the one who keeps me alive, he is the one who keeps my solitary heart beating. I am hungry for his taste. I need to feel his skin on mine.  
He is surprised by my eagerness. Whatever I have done before, he has always been surprised by me, as if I were the first woman around him.  
I untie his bow, I open the buttons of his shirt. My fingers tremble. I know if I cannot have him tonight for the first and last time I will die.  
He looks at me in astonishment but I can also feel the heat that starts to build around him.  
My pain is dull now, buried under layers of desire.  
His shirt is open now. His skin is pale in the dim evening light. I have never seen him naked before.  
I open his trousers while I stare into his eyes that glisten like the earth’s moon.  
He touches my hands. “What are you doing?”, he whispers.  
“I need to feel you”, I say. I need to feel him like my life depends on this. In a way my life really does depend on it. He cannot leave me without us living love for at least one time.  
He still stares at me.  
“Shall I stop?”, I ask. Scared.  
He leans forward, grabs my neck very tenderly and kisses me.  
I feel his arousal under my hands. He shivers when I touch him.  
I wonder why he is so shy with almost a thousand years of experience while I am just a normal young woman.  
I want to fully undress him and his timidity makes me ask for permission.  
A glimpse of fear and restraint flickers in his eyes when he is fully naked while I am still dressed.  
I cannot stop touching him with my eyes. His body is lean with a few muscles, almost looking like a marble statue.  
“You are so beautiful”, I breathe. I feel my own arousal build between my thighs. I cannot wait for him to undress me, I have to do it myself. Now. I yank off my dress and my pants. For a moment I stay still, stay in blue light on the meadow, let the breeze caress my whole body. I look up to the night sky. I cannot see the earth’s sun from here.  
My Doctor stares at me and I kneel down in front of him.  
I feel for his hand. He trembles.  
“What is it?”, I ask.  
“It’s been a long time since…” He interrupts himself. I see him blush in the darkness.  
My heart fills with warmth.  
“Don’t worry”, I comfort him.  
And then I push his legs apart and move a bit so I can kneel between them. I lean over his body, kiss his stomach that is almost concave.  
I hear my Doctor suck in air.  
I lick his abdomen, move further down until I reach what I want to taste, what I want to feel between my lips.  
I catch the translucent beads that come out of him with my tongue.  
He moans. I feel him tense under me.  
“Relax”, I breathe against his skin. Although he has been my guidance for longer than I kept track of I have to lead him now.  
I move over him, look him in the eyes.  
“Do you trust me?”  
“Yes”, he says quietly.  
I sink down on him and he sinks into me.  
It is like a supernova feeling him inside me.  
His eyes open wide. He wants to lean back but I bend forward and support his back. My nails leave trails on his skin.  
We do not break eye contact the whole time.  
I move on him. Slowly, carefully, fondly. When our lips meet two galaxies collide. I see stars moving in his iris.  
He grabs me, turns me around. He is over me now. He once again is in charge now.  
He starts to move faster.  
I wrap my legs around him, I never want to let him go.  
All his pain and forlornness lie in his thrusts now.  
I open up for him. I let his feelings seep into me. It is the last thing I can do for him. Take the pain away. The pain of two hearts. I know it will be too much for me in the future. But I also know that he will be okay. That is all that matters to me. My inside already starts to bleed. But I keep the tears behind my eyes.  
We give birth to a new star together. We still gaze into each other’s eyes while climaxing.  
Afterwards we lay in the darkness, the glow of fireflies light our faces.  
There is so much I want to tell him. But I cannot speak. If I speak then all my grief will be released. And I have to protect him from that.  
His eyes tell me the story of the universe one last time while he caresses my face. 

When I wake up he is gone. It is early morning, dawning. I look around. Panicky, desperate. The wind of a new day lets the trees sway.  
I gasp. I stop breathing. My heart beats too hard in my chest. I cry, I scream. I have to release the agony but nothing wants to leave my body. I am a black hole from now on. But there is a little spark inside me I do not know of yet.  
He has left his sonic screwdriver on the blanket. I finally start to weep.


End file.
